One Thing Leads To Another
by Loco-motion
Summary: Your boyfriend is abusive, your one-night stand is your doctor, the man who's on love with you has a sister whose fiancee is your long-lost brother, and your pregnant with somebody else's baby. Welcome to Bella's world.
1. Meeting Him

**Hi! I'm Soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Cullen. This is my first story...so, if you wouldn't mind, could you kindly NOT flame please? (That was a rhetorical question- not a request). Also, PLEASE BE HONEST in reviews because I truly need to know if it's enjoyable. Also, please see my profile for previews on other stories me & my BFF BeeBee (Rebecca Bethany) have coming up for ya'll. So...yeah. Read it. Do. Bye. **

**PS- Oh no. I did NOT forget a disclaimer!! There it is!!**

**DISCLAIMER- We don't own Twilight, any of its characters, or anything in it. (Except Edward and Emmett. Legally, marriage means that they are ours. Edward being mine, and Emmett being Bee's. Ya'll can have Jasper.) **

_No!_ I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Shut the _hell _up!_ He screamed in return as the back of his hand whipped across my face, stinging my cheek.

I fell to the ground from the shock, and suddenly the battle was over. As I looked into his evil eyes, once so understanding, and saw his vicious snarl pulled against his no-longer-smiling lips, I knew he had me. The moment I had hit the ground, it was over. He towered over me, and I braced myself for the…

The ringing of a bell brought me back to reality, signifying that a customer had walked in. I looked down at the bar I was tending, and realized that, while having my flashback, I had dropped the entire bottle of whisky I'd been wiping. _Damn._

Suddenly, I was hit hard with the realization that I was waiting for a reviewer to come in tonight to check out the restaurant. And if they saw the staff dropping whole bottles of alcohol when she's _alone_, imagine what she could do to a customer. The spill I'd just created wouldn't go over so well with a critic.

I hurriedly wiped up the mess I'd just made- _God _I'm such a screw- making sure not to look the man in the eye. It was easy enough to do- his back was to me; he was looking all over the restaurant, trying to see if he truly was the only one in the place. The little bar where worked was always so empty, it was surprising I didn't find cobwebs in the alcohol.

Without warning, the boy turned and looked me dead-on, and suddenly I found myself lost in his riveting green eyes. Normally I wasn't one to go weak at the knees over a guy, but you should've seen him.

His hair, unique in its bronze coloring, was messy by accident, non-gelled and poking out in every direction. (I grew up with a brother- I know what's natural and what's not.) His face, chiseled and pale, was kind and warm with gentle understanding. Even though I had no idea who this Greek God was, I could still comprehend the tenderness of him. His muscles, visible even through his black long-sleeved button-down, were the kind you could only get from real manual labor- not Bally Total Fitness. Jenny-20 couldn't give you that look.

But his _eyes_- as soon as I looked into them, my legs turned to jelly and my heart melted into soup. My train of thought didn't just stop- oh no, it crashed into a brick wall and disintegrated, right then and there. Over the sound of my own pounding heart, I actually heard that collision.

Okay, fine, that thump _was _my pounding heart, but come on. I'm being romantic.

Somewhere between describing the mess this gorgeous guy had made me and narrating my entire life to someone who probably isn't even there, I realized with a pang of humiliation that the Calvin Klein model was speaking- either to me, or he was telling his life story to some nonexistent person, too.

"Excuse me?" he asked, and I was sure my thought train, while combusting, had probably landed in my ear and caused my hearing to fail. No normal human being could have a voice so intensely perfect.

My heart skipped about three beats, and my breath was completely gone. So that's why this perfect being was in my sight- he was an angel. I _was _dead. Crap.

"Hi…um…. Welcome to the…uh…." OMIGOD! I was so completely lost in his brilliant jade eyes that I actually _forgot_ the name of the restaurant! It should be illegal for anyone to have this much power over someone else. "Welcome to the bar. Sorry about our lack of specials boards- our digital pricing chart is down, so please, don't hesitate to ask me about any questions you may have…" Oh _God!_ That made NO SENSE. He probably thinks I'm mentally handicapped or something.

"Yes, actually, if you wouldn't mind, I _do _have a question on pricing." He flashed a beautiful crooked smile that made my heart stop. My brain shut down entirely, and I was sure that if I didn't have something to drink in the next thirty seconds I would just…die. That's it. I'd just die.

"I don't mind," I blurted without thinking. _Sht!!_

"How much does it cost to buy a beautiful girl a drink?" he asked, still wearing that smile that made me almost fall over. I literally had to clutch the bar for support.

At that moment, however, the whole world froze. The entire earth ceased rotating and hung dead still in space. I stared at him, having to clench my teeth to keep my mouth from gaping open. Then suddenly, in a split second, God probably took pity on me as he saw these were probably my last few moments on Earth, because this perfect being in my presence was going to stop my heart entirely. So God, being the good that he is, gave me the most amazing gift a girl could ask for when she was being graced with the presence of an angel.

God have me confidence.

I suddenly released the bar and relaxed my mouth, and looked him dead in the eye. (I'd seen that on an ABC soap once- it always worked for the sexy female lead and it was going to work for me, dammit.) I relaxed my entire body so I was leaning forward across the bar toward him with my butt in the air.

Okay- _that_ was a bit too much.

His expression altered in that second- his charming smile became one of surprise for a moment at my changed attitude, but then went back to being that of a slick New Yorker trying to get a girl back to his apartment.

"That depends."

He looked a bit surprised again, but kept up his banter. "Depends? On what?"

"Well, where is this girl?" I asked him, pretending not to know he was referring to me.

"Turn around; she's right behind you." He lifted his chin in the general direction of the rows of alcohol waiting patiently behind me. Behind that liquor sat- what else?- a giant mirror.

"That's not all it depends on," I continued our flirtation, leaning closer to him.

"Really? On what else then, pray tell?"

"On whether the guy had I.D. and…" I leaned closer still and whispered, "Whether that girl accepts charity."

He looked unfazed by my downright sexy delivery. He reached into his pocket and, without taking his eyes from my face, pulled out his license: aged 25.

"What if it wasn't charity, then?" he challenged, looking deeper into my eyes. If he kept this going any longer I'd lose my gift from above and fall over.

"Oh? Well, what would the girl have to give in return?"

"A number," he replied simply, smiling a perfect poker I-have-a-royal-flush-and-am-about-to-kick-your-ass grin.

"Hmm…I'd have to check the price of that." I smiled alluringly, then walked away, pretending to be looking at the screen behind me, but really watching him out of the corner of my eye as he checked out my…jeans.

"Huh, it seems to be down," I finally interrupted his blatant staring. "Well, since it seems this beautiful girl of yours left, we wouldn't want that drink to go to waste then, would we?"

"Oh, that would be a shame," he smiled wider. "Because then, I'd have to give you a bad review."

When my mouth dropped open, I knew my moment of confidence was over.

I quickly composed myself and turned away from him to pour some vodka. I handed him one and lifted the other in the air. "Cheers."


	2. Conversations

APOV

Okay. I thought me and MY boyfriend were loud.

So I walk in last night, and I go into my living room, hearing a _lot_ of noise coming from my brother's bedroom that sounded a lot like my sister and her fiancée after massive alcohol consumption.

But no, it's not them, it's EDWARD. And clearly he's not alone. So, I'm standing there, thinking, "WHO is this girl?!" For all his good looks, charm, and serious cash, that boy hadn't done _that_ in a time span long enough to worry my sister and me.

_That_, however, assured me that he was completely educated.

So anyway. Here I am in the living room when suddenly I hear my name.

"_Alice!"_ a quiet voice hissed. "_Alice! Over here! Heh-LO!"_

Rose. Of course. And the second I turned, I saw my obscenely beautiful sister crouching behind the loveseat.

"What, are you spyi-" I began, but Rosalie cut me off.

"SHHH!" she snarled. "Just c'mere!" The second she said that, she quietly hopped up from the floor, and soundlessly ran- no, _danced_, as a word, was more precise- down the long hallway toward. When we arrived, she shoved me onto my bed and stood before me, glaring.

"What the f-" _Again_ with the interruption. Can poor Alice NEVER get a word in?!

"Did you hear that? DID you hear that?! What WAS that?!" she demanded. "Or perhaps the better question being 'who'!"

"Your guess is good as mine," I responded vaguely. "When did you get in?"

"About midnight, maybe one. Why?"

"And were they already…" I ended my question there, hoping she'd catch my drift.

"Yes, and it HASN'T STOPPED," Rosalie replied angrily.

"Why are you so upset? It's been forever since he last-" WHY CAN I NEVER COMPLETE A DANG THOUGHT?!

"That's not my point," she responded stiffly.

I rested my chin in my hands and challenged, "Then what pray tell, is?"

"The point is, I'm worried," Rose confided. "Edward doesn't just take girls home because they're hot, then let 'em go the next morning. Before he even lets us know the girl exists, he dates her for AT LEAST three months. He must really like this girl, to sleep with her _here_."

"I-" I started speaking, but paused when I realized the predicament. "Oh God. I see. So this couldn't be a girlfriend, because he doesn't take girlfriends home until we know about them. But he must really like her. So if she turns out to be one of those 'sleeps with 'em then sneaks out while he's sleeping' whores, then…" I trailed off, upset.

"He'll be heartbroken," Rose concluded.

"So…what do we do?" I asked, fearful.

My sister looked regretful when she replied. "Tomorrow," she decided, "we can't let her leave."


	3. Secrets, Secrets

Hey everyone! Sorry we took so long to update. But here it is, chapter 3! Also, in excahnge for being SUCH great loyal fans and not giving up on us when we left ya'll hanging, we've already finished writing drum roll Chapter 4, AAAAND chapter 5 is currently in progress! Woooo!!

Thanks again for staying true to Carried Away. XOXO

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would never disgrace them this way. ;)**

* * *

EPOV

_I dreamed of her. Only of her. Even unconscious, I couldn't get her off my mind. _What_ was with my obsession? I'd only known her for a few hours, and yet, it feels like a lot longer…_

BPOV

_Ughhh_.WHY was I so massively hung over?

No. Wait. Don't answer that- I don't think I even WANT to know.

As the blurriness of just-woke-up-after-a-night-of-being-crazy-drunk wore off, I found myself in unfamiliar surroundings. This bed was too comfortable, and the décor too upscale, and the furnishings too expensive to be mine.

So…_why_ was I here again?

Nope. Again, don't answer that.

I took another peek around, and I realized that when-

Waaait. Back up. Far. Did I say the 'bed too comfortable'?!

What, for the love of all things holy, was I doing in a stranger's bed?!

Suddenly, however, a far worse thought popped into my head, controlling my consciousness and threatening my sanity.

What would _Jake_ do?!

Quietly as I could, I jumped out of bed, not even bothering to check whom I was lying next to. I realized my suspicions were true, and my fear correct.

The memories flooded back as I saw my clothing balled up in the corner.

I knew it before, of course- in the back of my mind. When I woke up in some unknown person's bed, I knew exactly what had gone on last night. Still, I had pretended not to, so that maybe, by some miracle, I would find that I _hadn't _just slept with some mystery man.

Clearly, karma was mad at me today.

I threw my clothes on as quickly as I could, not caring when I donned my shirt without first turning it right-side in. I slipped my feet into my ridiculous heels, (my friend's idea,) and I was running out the door when I was kidnapped.

They grabbed my hands and proceeded to pulling me away. I wanted to scream, but I was far too confused to even try. And before I knew it, I was on a couch, staring into two blindingly beautiful faces.

One was so pale I was surprised she wasn't transparent. She had wide golden eyes and flowing white blonde locks that put Rapunzel to shame.

The other was just as pale with the same stunning but peculiar eyes, but wild dark spiky hair that stuck out in every which way. Never had I seen anyone so beautiful as these two.

"Alright," the blonde said. Her voice completely contrasted with her expression; her angelic features were twisted into a picture of rage.

"Who ARE you?" the spiky-haired one demanded. Wow, I feel welcome here. The beautiful girl's voice disagreed with her expression the way the other's had. While her face was enraged, the sound of her voice was so…I don't know; her voice was angry, but it was like wind chimes. Yes, angry wind chimes.

"Bella," I mouthed, shell-shocked. Why, by God, am I surrounded by angels who-

Angels.

"Oh my God," I whispered. That angelic boy, the bar, the _alcohol_…

_That_ would explain why I woke up in a stranger's bed.

"Oh your God is right," the blonde sneered as her glare deepened.

"Were you trying to ESCAPE?" the spiky-haired Goddess interrogated me. Immediately I began frantically shaking my head which moved my bangs off my face and-

Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot.

I may have forgotten before to introduce my boyfriend. He's the one you saw in my flashback.

That came out wrong.

Anyway, his name is Jake and he's…well, he's great when...he's not as bad when you get to know him.

Translation: he's a heroin-injecting, self-mutilating, girlfriend-abusing beotch.

And unfortunately, my newest bruises were carefully concealed under my hair, which my seizure-like head shaking had just moved.

"Oh my GOD," the spiky-haired one murmured. "What HAPPENED to you?"

"Or perhaps the better question being, WHO happened to you?" the blonde corrected.

I just stared at them. If I ratted on Jacob, then he'd go to jail. And why, WHY, should I confide in these two goddess-like creatures who, only seconds ago, had appeared intent on causing my life to end?

And yet…

And yet their change of attitude was disconcerting. And yet the way the dark haired being's ("girl" was far too plain to describe her) golden eyes widened into open pools that begged me to tell her. And yet the blonde who, only seconds before wanted to end me, now seemed ready to kill whomever it was who was hurting me the minute I said the word…

Besides, if I didn't leave NOW, who knows what Jake would do to me?  
So I reasoned that taking a chance on these striking women would be the smartest, hoping to all Heaven that they kept their glossy traps shut.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I whispered. "On TWO conditions. One, you don't tell a SOUL, not a human, not a pet, not your parents, and CERTAINLY not the police, what I'm about to tell you. Got it?" The two nodded in anticipation. "Good," I continued. "Next. As SOON as I tell you, you allow me to leave." They looked at each other for a few seconds, seemingly communicating telepathically. Then, at exactly the same moment, they both turned back to me and replied in unison, "Fine."  
I was suddenly nervous. Was I REALLY going to tell these two my secrets?  
But their eyes were anxious, and if I didn't, I couldn't leave, so I cautiously began my story.

"Well…"


	4. Epiphanies

JPOV

JPOV

Where. Is. She.

Just thinking about her is driving me mad. She was supposed to be home HOURS ago. I'm getting sick with worry. Is she with someone else? Is she alone? Is she okay? Is she hurt?

Hurt? Of course she is.

And that's totally my fault. I'm sick. I'm an animal. I'm a disgusting abusive fiend. And I can tell you honestly, I hate myself with a passion.

Which is exactly why I'm here.

Looking around the bathroom, all I can see is blood. I refuse to look in the mirror and see who I am; what I've become. She so desperately wants me to stop, and tries to stop me herself, and then the pain just wells up, and I'm angry at myself for upsetting her, and I'm angry at her for hating me and then I-

The pain in my wrists is blinding. But it intensifies the hurt, makes it tangible and it reminds me what I did to deserve this, so I push the glass deeper, deeper….

BPOV

The spiky-haired girl stared at me, shocked. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"So, basically," the dark-haired one, (let's call her Girl A,) began, "your boyfriend was perfectly happy and you two had a great relationship-"

"…till everything got screwed up?" the blonde, (from now on referred to as Girl B,) finished for her. "Like, within just a year and a half his best friend _and_ his brother die?"

"Yeah, only you forgot the part about using drugs, cutting himself, and beating me," I responded. The casualness of my tone didn't quite match the story I was summarizing, nor did it portray any of the pain those words brought on.

"So, I guess we promised you could leave," Girl B nonchalantly noted, but her voice was suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, you did," I replied, but I wasn't quite ready to go yet. "So who're you, anyway?"

The two girls glanced nervously at each other for a second, then answered. "I'm Alice," Girl A introduced herself, "and this is Rose, my sister."

"Aaand…" I continued, stalling. It was stupid, I knew, but the longer I could go without dealing with my boyfriend…

"And what?" Rose asked innocently.

"And who's…" I cocked my head in the direction of the bedroom from which I had just come.

"Oh," Alice responded sheepishly. "That's our brother, Edward."

Edward. That sounded so…so…so fitting. For him I mean. It was exactly what he was: unforgettable, influential, wonderful.

Whoa- back up.

Did I just say that?!

Apparently, my free-running thoughts were obvious on my face, because Alice and Rosalie's expressions were nothing but those of confusion.

"I…I have to go," I muttered, suddenly pale. "Have…a nice…have a nice day." I rushed out the door without waiting for a response. I thought I heard them call to me, but I didn't care. I just had to get away.

I rapidly pressed the elevator button. I nearly jumped in when it finally arrived. And the trip down couldn't have been fast enough.

I tore out the shiny revolving door, in desperate need of air. Slowly but surely, my head cleared. I was able to think straight and organize my thoughts.

First, it was clear that I had to get back to Jake. Secondly, I knew he was no longer a priority. Thirdly, I had to figure out why Edward intruded upon every aspect of my existence; every inch of skin my yearned for him, my heart broke for him, my brain addicted to him. He was like a drug, something you stupidly try once on impulse, then can't get enough of, knowing though as you do that you shouldn't.

Of all these realizations, however, one was the most clear:

I got carried away for one night, and now I'll never be the same.

EmPOV

Woo! I am so pumped!

I just spent, like, five hours at the gym, and them I wrestled Jasper. And I annihilated him. And _then_ we played Medal of Honor. He crushed me, but it was still fun.

Oh, and there's a game on tonight.

I am one _happy_ dude.

_Hi Emmie! It's Rose giggle Can you pick up your phone please? I have to talk to-_

"Hi!" I answered my cell cheerfully. Happy as I may be, nothing in the world makes me happier than talking to my fiancée. Nothing. I'm telling you, she's _the most amazing_ girl you'll ever meet. She's so smart, and she's funny, and witty, and she can be as nice as humanly possible, but when she's mad, she's wicked tough. It's adorable.

But her looks: holy God, words can't possibly describe her unbelievable gorgeousness.

"You sound happy to talk to me," she replied, sounding glad to be speaking to me as well, but like she was rushing through our small talk, as if she had something major to say.

"So, what's up? You sound like you have to say something," I casually said.

"I…I do," she began cautiously. "Sothere'sthisgirlwhomybrothersleptwithlastnightbutwedon'tknowwherandsheleftthsmorningwhenmeansthathedoesn'treallyknowwherceptforlastnightandnowshe'sgonerunningbacktoherabusiveboyf-"

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on," I interrupted. "Repeat that, please, _slowly?"_

"Okay." She exhaled and began again. "There's this girl, right? Don't know her, don't know where she's from, all I know is, I walk in last night, she's in bed with my brother. But you know Edward, and you have for like four years. He wouldn't take her home unless he was _sure-_ SURE- that he loved her. So, obviously, he does, and NOW SHE'S GONE."

"Well, where'd she go? I asked coolly, though on the inside I was flipping out. _Edward Cullen_, of all people? I couldn't believe it.

I also couldn't deny that I was sorta proud of the guy.

"Well, we…kinda caused that," she admitted sheepishly. "She was covered in bruises, so Alice and I wanted to know the story. She promised to tell us, as long as we release her as soon as she did."

"Oh. Well, what're you gonna do, then?"

"Not sure," she confessed. "We're just gonna keep our traps shut and pray to God he's forgotten. Where are you?" she changed the topic of conversation.

"Um, I'm actually just hailing a cab this second…okay, Jasper's getting in…now me…okay. We should be back in about twenty minutes."

I practically heard her smiling. "'Kay," she responded. She made a kissing sound into the phone. "Byye."

"Bye," I ended our conversation. I couldn't help but smile. She was so perfect. I hung up and turned to Jasper. "Okay," Jasper began. "I wasn't listening, but for half that conversation, you looked were worried." His knack for reading people's emotions was downright freaky. "Why?"

"Edward Cullen, I must say," I began dramatically, "is SOL."

EPOV

I woke up with a start.

No, _start_ was inaccurate; Alice-in-my-face was more precise.

"Morning, sleepy head," she giggled. "We have pancaaaaaakes!" She sang the last word in an operatic tone.

Before I could reply, however, she'd already fled, locking my door behind her.

I began climbing lazily out of bed when I realized how cold it was. _That's funny_, I thought. _My windows are closed and the AC is off._

I looked down, only to find myself entirely unclothed.

The memories all flooded back at that second with such force that my head pounded and I almost fell over. _Every_ second of last night was suddenly clear to me: the dancing, the taxi ride back, the obsessive alcohol consumption…

But of all the memories now so potent in my mind, one stood out over all the others:

Her face.


	5. Memories, Taxis and Pancakes

BPOV

BPOV

_Ohhhh God._

No words could possibly describe the fear I felt at that moment. My stomach churned so badly that it felt as though it was going through a meat grinder, and _man,_ did it hurt.

I looked out the taxi window at the familiar crappy apartment. I had only begun to imagine what torturous brutality I'd have to endure when my day-mares were interrupted by the cabbie's voice: "This the right place, yeah?" (Great grammar, buddy.)

I searched for my voice, but, as it seemed to be on vacation, I just nodded my head. The meter said my total was thirteen dollars and forty-some cents, but my mind was too blurred to process what I saw. I laboriously took a twenty out of my bag and gave it to the driver. Slowly and unblinking, my mind only on the intense physical pain the future held, I left the small taxi. Noting my trance-like state, the cabbie asked, "You okay, day-uh?" in a heavy Brooklyn accent, but I ignored him. Concentration on anything but the horror I was about to witness may cause a brain implosion.

I exhaled. _You ready? _One half of me asked. _As I'll ever be_, the opposite replied. (Please make no note of the fact that I was holding a conversation with myself; that's what crazy people do.)

Slowly, I made my way up the steps.

JPOV

Why is it so cold in here?

I smell lemons. Does anybody else smell that?

What's the deal with, like, Wite-out, anyway? It only works on, like, white paper. I bet racists made Wite-out. That'd be so racist.

I've seen Tickle-Me-Emo, but what would Emo Grouch act like? That dude's got issues. But Big Bird is awesome.

Must be cool to be the Queen of England.

I think Mario's a druggie. He eats mushrooms, then talks to them.

I have a theory. I think "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" refers to drugs. I don't know why; I just do.

My needle is big. But I think I need more medicine, so…into my arm it goes.

I'm happy. I like my medicine. It makes everything happy. Like me. I'm happy.

Have I mentioned how hot it is in here?!

BPOV

_Knock, knock, knock._

I have a key. But with Jake, it was best not to barge in, because who knows what he could be doing when I enter? Sometimes he's drinking, sometimes he's injecting, sometimes he's cutti-

I shuddered. I didn't even want to _think_ about that last possibility.

I was about to knock again when I suddenly paused. This was definitely the wrong time to ponder this, but I may not have another chance.

I had to rethink my entire life in that very second.

Obviously, I no longer loved Jacob. Words alone could nowhere _near_ express how badly I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, remember who he used to be, then see who he is today. In fact, I barely ever looked him in the eyes anymore. Jacob- _my_ Jacob- is still down there somewhere, and to see those pleading yet infuriated eyes is too much for me. And yes, I _know_: I'm a selfish, cruel bitch. I'm a monster, and that was the reason I was in this crap in the first place: it's karma. It's what I deserved.

Now the thing about love is it always happens at the most inconvenient time. Like me and Jake. I fell in love with him at the _grocery store, _(I know, so romantic,) even though I was sitting on his cereal and his foot was lodged in my carton of eggs.

That came out weird.

Basically, I'd been in the grocery store in quite a hurry, when I hastily turned into the next aisle at a rate which deserved a speeding ticket. So I'm dashing to my left, but looking to my right, and smashed right into Jacob.

Now, clearly, he was so obscenely massive- existing of 0 fat and an estimated 3 elephants' worth of muscle- that, had he been walking at a normal pace, I'd have been thrown to the ground, and he'd have stayed standing. He, however, had also been disobeying Food Emporium traffic laws, going above the legal MPH, so he was sent to the cold white tile the moment I was. Both of our little red baskets- along with their contents- were strewn across the hard floor. Somehow, my behind made contact with his Raisin Bran, and his shoe had, apparently, met my eggs. (His foot popped straight through the carton in a way that, had he possessed no dignity whatsoever, he could have worn it as an anklet.)

Well, this is where the fairytale begins. We have our classic Disney moment, in which we both go to pick up our mislaid items, when suddenly, we both look into each other's eyes (at the very same second, of course) and our gazes never unlock, even as we slowly rise from the ground in perfect unison. We both, at the exact same millisecond, extend our hand and say our name. Then we both laugh sheepishly, and he pauses to let me speak first.

"Bella," I say quietly with a small grin.

"Jacob," he replied in introduction, big brown eyes sparkling with the excitement of a happy child.

God how I missed those eyes.

After a few weeks of "friendship", he announced his love for me- at the subway station (the only thing more romantic than supermarket love). He then began a speech about how he was sorry, he hoped it hadn't screwed up our friendship, it's just that he'd loved me since that moment in the grocery store, he just had to get it off his che-

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled him down and kissed him, right in that spot. He was surprised at first, but extremely willing.

So willing, in fact, that we missed our train.

I had relived that moment in my head so many times, whenever the abuse got really bad, or I was afraid I'd fall out of love with him, to keep the affection I had still felt whenever I called back on that memory alive. That kiss at the train station had kept my feelings true, and, ultimately, saved my life and our relationship.

But all that was different now. What happened to him- well, that was far too painful for _either_ of us to think about. But after that, he was a changed man. Not an entirely different human being, but definitely a totally new Jacob. The old Jacob, who didn't do any of the awful things he does today, would've shot himself before putting his hands on me.

_My _Jacob would've shot himself before putting his hands on me.

I began to ponder this. I was thinking about the depressing contrast between my Jacob and-

The door opened.

EPOV

I wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.

No, scratch that- I wanted nothing more than _her._ Curling up and dying takes a close second, though.

"Let's GO, sleeping ugly!!" a loud voice boomed from the other side of my door. Sigh. Emmett and Jasper were home.

No, screw that too: no sigh. These were my best friends here; I just feel like crap today.

This was going to have to end.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap on a stick.

I can _see _her face…I can _feel _her hair…I can _smell _her perfume…

And I can't even think of her name.

"And you are?" I had asked her drunkenly after introducing myself.

"Myname's-" she had slurred in reply, but I CAN'T FREAKING REMEMBER HOW SHE HAD ENDED THAT DAMN SENTENCE.

Huff.

Anyway…

I grabbed a pair of black pajama pants with the words "New York" written somewhere close to my left ankle in red lettering and a pair of…well, there's a pair of white socks on the ground, so I'll wear those. That kitchen floor tends to be cold as hell

That was an oxymoron.

Finally, I trudged out the large doors of my bedroom, and see two concerned females and two pancake-flipping don't-give-a-crap males.

Oops, make that one pancake-flipping male: Emmett's got stuck to the ceiling.

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. I had to fight the urge to dive under the table: an angry Rosalie was NOT a pretty sight. May as well shoot the poor guy now and save him from the torment to come.

But shockingly enough, Rosa _didn't_ murder her fiancée: in fact, she didn't even near him.

Something was _definitely_ off.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment, while Emmett scrambled to get a chair and pry the half-fried pancake from the ceiling.

"Sooo…" I began uncomfortably, "who wants to tell me what happened last night?"

It was evil, I knew, to ask that of them, because I knew perfectly damn well what had gone on last night. Still, their reactions were bound to amuse me some.

And they did. The look on their faces was absolutely priceless. It was a comical fusion of shock, horror, and holy-hell-almighty-what-do-I-say. Like I said, priceless.

"I'm _kidding,_" I said in response to their faces. This only added _confusion_ to their list of emotions.

"I know what happened," I confirmed solemnly. Alice damn near fainted.

"But how…what…you're…if…confused," Emmett stuttered stupidly. Jasper slapped him in the back of the head. He was about to retaliate when Alice interceded.

"Boys," she warned with a frightening resemblance to my mother. "No fighting in the house."

"Yes, mom," they automatically replied, honestly sheepish.

After another moment of uncomfortable quiet, I again decided to, for my own personal enjoyment- and partial masochism- break the silence and up the awkward. "Which one of you knows her name?"

Emmett's shoe had suddenly become untied, Alice had a call she desperately had to make, Jasper had to use the bathroom, and Rosalie's laptop suddenly needed attending to.

I sighed.

I _would_ get that girl's name…even if these bitches won't help me.


	6. Full of Surprises

Okay. You may have noticed that we've stopped including dislcaimers.

This is because, if you have seen our profile, the disclaimer is there.

BTW- sorry for the short chapter but, as you may know, both this chap AND the previous one were uploaded in under 1 hour. And may we add- it's TWO AM!! We're exhausted! ;)

But we love you all, and that's why we do what we do:p

Thanks AGAIN for reading. 80 reviews: that is a REALLY big deal for us:) You are all SO great!!

* * *

JPOV

What is that…_mysterious_ tapping.

I think the medicine has begun to wear off…I'm a lot more mellow now…I'm just majorly…tired.

The tapping…continues…but I'm too…tired to…answer it…

I try to get up…but I'm just too…exhausted…maybe it's emotional…drainage…thinking about…her…

Her. Bella! Maybe it's Bel-

-…exhausted.

I fall over. Luckily, the couch is only a millisecond's crawl from…where I'm…lying…but the climb onto those…cushions will me…treacherous…

I groan. My whole body…hurts…so…tired…

I've never known…the heroin to…have this kind…of reaction…

"J-Jake?" an angel's voice calls from outside.

In a momentary lapse of lethargy- and judgment- I leap up from my napping spot on the ground. I swing open the door to see an exhausted and somewhat shocked Bella.

"Bells!" I shout enthusiastically. She's still looking taken aback.  
"Jacob, I-" she begins, but I don't let her finish. I just take hold of her, and press her lips to mine. Out of pure surprise, she stays frozen for a moment, but eventually regains her composure, and kisses me back.

The high I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with drugs.

I'm thinking about the last time I kissed her like this. It's been much too long. She is so perfect, and God, I love her with every ounce of hell-bound soul I have left. And the fact that, after done, she could love me too was-

Oh, God almighty.

That thought brought on a whole new round of realizations: how badly she SHOULD hate me, how horrible I was, how horrible I _am_, how desperately I want to be free of this awful psychotic mess I'm in-

The emotional trauma, added to my earlier distress about the love of my life's whereabouts, brings on a whole new round of exhaustion…everything…going…black…

The last thing I see before going unconscious is Bella's beautiful, tormented face.

BPOV (Before J opens door)

I stood there, waiting anxiously, for whatever physical punishment awaited me on the other side of that ugly brown door.

Still waiting…

…and waiting…

…and waiting…

…and WAITING…

Finally, I decided to risk it all and speak.

I searched for my voice but, once again, it was missing. Trying to sound confident, I ended up stuttering. "J-Jake?" I called out meekly.

More silence. Oh was I in for-

"Bells?" responded a voice in a bubbly tone that was familiar yet somewhat distant. I hadn't heard that voice in what seemed like an eternity.

And suddenly, the door swung open, and who stepped out but Jake. (Yes, duh, he'd be in his apartment, but it's not the fact that he was there in his apartment that shocked me as it was his appearance.)

Jacob was, as was custom, looking disheveled in a wrinkled pair of boxers and bags under his eyes the color of his dark hair. But instead of the usual "hungover" eyes, I saw "My Jacob" eyes.

The brightness and intensity has returned.

He still looked just-got-done-stoning, but just the enthusiasm in his eyes was enough to give me hope. I was so shocked by his sudden change in attitude that I merely stood there, stunned.

"Jacob, I-" I began after regaining myself, but he didn't give me a moment to finish, for he leaned down and kissed me.

Let me just pause here to say that I do not, NOT, any longer love Jake. But you should've seen him. I don't remember the last time he'd been so gleeful without the help of illegal substances. And the intensity with which he kissed me…

So I felt it my duty to kiss back.

Now, I didn't enjoy the kiss per se, but I truly wanted Jake happy. So I returned his kiss dutifully.

That's when Jacob collapsed.

TanyaPOV

Why the F hasn't my boyfriend called me back?!

For God's sake, I feel like I haven't spoken to him in days.

Oh, that's right, cause I _haven't._

WHY hasn't that motherfucking ho-of-a-sister of his told him I called, as was promised? I've ALWAYS hated my boyfriend's sisters.

Alice, Rose, and Edward- ALL of them would pay.

* * *

Hah!!

I bet ya'll HATE us, right?

Well, you'll hate us even more when you hear the terrible news:

We may not be able to update for gulp 2 weeks.

Now, before you all start an angry mob and come for us with pitchforks, let us explain.

This coming week is the week before spring break, which means tests, tests and more tests. So, we'll be pretty preoccupied with studying. But IF WE CAN (which means NO promises) we'll TRY to update over break. Okay?:)

Remember that, though school is a priority, we HAVE NOT forgotten you guys. We're trying!!

XOXO!!


	7. Vampires, Locomotion and AU

Sings at top of lungs AUUUTHOOOORR'SSS NOOOOOTEEE!!

Okay. You have all seemed very interested in my somewhat stupid oneshot which, let me tell you, was only to satiate your need for entertainment while I get myself straightened out and get organized and get the hell down to business.

SO:

I hath decided that, out of the goodness of my heart, I _will_ continue _Twilight in Real Life._

HOWEVER.

Firstly, _Carried Away_, as it was my very first Fanfic, is STILL a priority. So that will always come first.

Second, it may take me longer to update that because, as many of you know, my sense of humor semi-sucks, and comedy is new to me, so I might take longer to write those.

AND FINALLY.

I pulled a Midnight Sun today: you get an idea for a story and then can't stop writing it. Well, I had this idea where there'd be this huge mythical creature school, involving the wolves, vampires, and 2 new species I won't disclose yet. It involves loud cafeterias, self-help psychology class and- oh yeah- fights to the death. I can't help myself! But Carried Away was one of those things too, so don't think too badly of me.

What do you think: do I eat what's on my plate now and get the dessert later, or do I head for the all-you-can-eat buffet? (One of my dad's lame sayings: don't ask.) Translation: do I continue _Carried Away_ and wait it out on this new thingy, or do I put _Carried Away _on hold to start this new thing?

Yeah. I knew you'd be torn.

So I have taken the liberty of starting a first chapter of this new story. You'll see it up as soon as I can. (If you remember, if I had my MIA notebook, I'd update _Carried Away_ instead). This is so you can make an intelligent decision after you're more aware of what it is exactly that I am asking you to decide between.

You guys are amazing. I've said it a billion times and I'll say it again: THANK YOU FOR BEING SO LOYAL!! You have no idea how much it means to me that ya'll stand by _Carried Away_ (and by me) through all this crap I'm giving you. Really- no idea. Trust me. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have such amazing fans. Seriously: this story is dedicated to all the reviewers and fans who have been here since the very first day _Carried Away_ was uploaded. If I had unlimited amounts of chocolate, I would stuff ya'lls fridges like there was no tomorrow.

To end on a random note, you may have noticed that I changed my PenName. This is because I was getting tired of my old one, and decided to try something else on for size. Call me a lunatic if you will. Also, I'm mildly insane (AKA legally crazy: ask my therapist or my toaster), so I'll probably be changing that a lot.

Hugs to all of ya! Peace, love, and flamingos! Loco-motion out!

PS- Call me an idiot, but what does AU stand for? I know all the other Fanfic lingo but not that one.


	8. Edward don't lose that number

EPOV

EPOV

What freaks me out is that, of _all_ the things that I found out last night, the ONE thing I choose to forget is her name.

I'm pissed. P-I-S-S-E-D. Pissed.

So, here I am, standing in front of the sons-of-bitches that are my family, when, suddenly, Alice's face changes on a dime from shock to realization and then to pain.

"Al," I began, not knowing exactly what to ask her. What's wrong? Are you okay? Why is nobody speaking?

As soon as I spoke, though, Jasper was at her side, holding her, freaking out and assuring her everything was fine. Rosa and Emmett just stared at each other in panic.

"Um, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper," Alice started shakily after she'd regained her composure. "The lounge?"

'The lounge' was what we called the second living room in my condo. When I first bought this place, after filling it with furniture, we were dismayed to find that I still had an empty room. I had a living room, a bedroom, a TV room, an office, Rose and Alice had rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a guest room. So my sisters took it upon themselves to sexify the excess room. Seriously – the room wouldn't have been based more around sex if they'd hung porn on the walls.

The couch, square and leather, sat right in front of a giant, reasonably tacky – fire screen. It covered most of the walls. The gold curtains were easily closed with a braided rope, and a universal remote controlled light dimming and "mood music."

Confused, I watched my family leave my shiny kitchen and enter, single file, the lounge. I stood there for a moment, pretty suspicious, until I realized how hungry I was.

Holy _hell – _how much had I drank last night?!

I trudged to the counter, thinking of _her_ – and my depression – and threw a golden pancake onto a ceramic plate. I covered it with marmalade – to each his own, right? – and began munching.

I began to ponder what they could possibly be discussing in the other room. What the heck had Alice so worried?

RPOV

WHAT the heck had Alice so worried?

I didn't have to wonder long, though – she began speaking almost immediately.

"Okay," she began, "I just remembered…"

"WHAT?!" we all demanded.

My sister looked concerned. "Um…remember…" Alice winced, "Tanya?"

I stood, stunned, while the guys looked confused.

"Who?" Emmett asked. "Oh – you mean that red-haired girl who was dating –" He froze, realizing.

"I thought they broke up," Jasper murmured.

"Same here," I replied. "But then she called –"

"…Edward on Wednesday," Alice finished for me.

"And left a message," I added.

"Saying…?" Jasper asked, probably anticipating the answer.

I swallowed before responding. "'Hey, baby, it's Tanya,'" I quoted. "'Feel like we haven't spoken in forever. I miss you…it gets sooo lonely around here without you.' – slut – 'Call me. Kisses.'" I finished. "That's it."

We all stood in shocked quiet until Emmett asked the idiot question everyone wanted answered, but no one wanted to ask. "So, wait," he began, "if Edward's got a girlfriend, why'd he wake up with someone else?"

EPOV

I sat frozen.

Did I fall and hit my head?

WHY didn't I remember Tanya?

Oh yeah – I heard all that.

And oh yeah again – 'cause I didn't WANT to remember. With another burst of intuition, I remembered _everything_: the red hair, the constant calls, the never-satisfied need to shop…oh, and the bitchiness. That part was pretty clear to me, too.

I sat, somewhat numb. I had _way_ too much to think about right now

Firstly, I had a girlfriend, who needed to know the truth. Secondly, I have my family to deal with who are going to make my life hell about this. Thirdly, I was going to _have_ to speak to that girl.

Because lastly, I knew I was in love with her.

TanyaPOV

My boyfriend will die a long, painful death.

Seriously. You have _no_ idea the crap I've had to deal with the past month. Won't call, doesn't answer my texts, is _always_ busy…my God, it's like what the hell kinda BF are you, pig?

I know I sound like a bitch, but you have no idea. He was so in love with me when we first met. He was funny – always laughing –, he was so full of life, and he just had this aura of…I don't know how to put it. He radiated thrill and excitement and happiness and it just made whoever was with him happy, too.

But after about a half a year or so…well, he changed. He was more quiet and reserved. Of course he'd always been a gentleman, but now he was just…he was so polite in the "smiles politely at comment nobody gives a crap about anyway" way. He never joked anymore; just spoke simply, and only spoke when spoken to. Soon he stopped answering my phone calls. He often seemed depressed. And I thought it was my fault.

I can definitely be bitchy; I'll be the first to admit it. But it's who I am, so he'd better deal with it, or we've got an issue.

Yes, my moment of touching nostalgia is officially over.

BPOV (next day)

I sat on the closed toilet lid and sobbed as quietly as possible.

It seems as if every time Jake and I do what we just did it feels like rape.

It always, _always_, ends like this: Jacob falls asleep, I flee to the bathroom, and start to cry.

And somehow, I'm _always_ holding glass above my wrist.

I know what you're thinking: "Psycho! Call the asylum!" But I'm not like that. I don't cut, I swear. Here – let me explain.

I do what I do with Jake to make him happy. It destroys me a bit every time, but I want him to be happy so, so badly. Because I know I'm the cause of his pain.

So I'm so destroyed by it all that I find myself here, in the bathroom, (it's a miracle I made it to the toilet; usually I collapse on the floor," and Jake's _always _got_ leftover _glass on the ground, so I grab a piece and –

But then I realize how selfish I am. Think of all the people who would miss me: my parents, my friends, my family…

Jake.

He'd be over if I died. He'd blame himself, and he'd finally reach his ultimate goal: suicide.

So I drop the glass, and it shatters, and I cry even harder.

This time, however, something was wrong.

I felt so sick. I always felt like barfing after _that, _and I did once, but that was once. And I –

Uuuuggghhh.

I _did_ puke.

Figures.

It was in the toilet, at least.

I'll stop being disgusting now.

But I was just so –

And I puked again.

It's quite odd that –

Puke.

Who would have thought that I, of all people –

And again.

Ugh…I'm just gonna stop talking now so I –

Forget it.

APOV

"_How _did we_ all _forget that?" I demanded, ignoring Emmett's question.

"Because we all had hoped that they'd broken up?" Jasper guessed.

"They _did_ stop talking, it seemed, after a couple months," Rose offered.

"He was, like, constantly ignoring her calls," replied Emmett. The two glanced at each other, worried.

"So…why would she call again, like nothing was wrong?" Jasper inquired.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Because she doesn't know him nearly as well as we do. Quite probably, she hasn't realized anything's the matter. If any of us started noticing he treated us the way he does her, it would be a cause for panic. He's too sweet."

We were all silent until –

"I've got it," Emmett said loudly yet calmly. "That's just it. It's so simple! He forgot her because somewhere in his brain, he has her memory stored away, and the rest of his mind doesn't _want _to remember. He's a great guy, but God she was a bitch. At first, they were perfect together, but they've just lost that compatibility, and now he's afraid of hurting her.

"Or," Emmett continued slowly, "maybe it's that, _and_ the fact that he's got someone new."

We all stared at him incredulously.

"Actually," I finally said, "it makes perfect sense. Bella – that girl from last night – was great for him, I'm certain."

"I just knew it," Rosalie agreed. "The moment Al and I started talking to her, I just knew she was right. And this only proves how correct I was."

EPOV

Bella.

I knew the face, I knew the name…now where did I put that number….

APOV

We are gonna track that girl down, and I am gonna get her with my brother, so help me God.

JasPOV

I feel really bad for Edward. He's like a brother to me, and I can practically _feel_ the depression radiating off him. It's maddening.

RPOV

God damn it, I swear to holy hell to find that abusive boyfriend of hers, and I'll teach him a thing or two about screwing with the girl my brother's in love with.

EmPOV

Damn Rosalie looks hot in those jeans!

EPOV

Nope…not here….


	9. Doctor Shocker: Part 1

**WHAT IS **_**UP**_**, PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!! HOW'S IT LIKE TO BE YOU!!**

**I'm just awesome.**

**Anyway, as your fictional wish is my command (…wait…that came out wrong…), here is just what has been asked of me: ANOTHER CHAPTER!! WHEEE!**

**Please put in microwave for 10-15 minutes (I just reeeally wanna know what happens when you microwave a laptop…) and enjoy heated.**

BPOV

This is insane. I've been puking for, like, a week now.

Therefore, I have an appointment with a new doctor. 10: 45, sharp. Which was so convenient, because Jake always leaves to get stoned with his friends at about 10. (He still has no idea I know where he is going.)

Finally. 10 o' clock.

"I'm going out," Jake grumbled. I squeaked a "bye" at him.

There he goes, out the door.

Okay. The doctor's _way_ uptown, so I'd probably ought get a move on. I trudged down the stairs and hailed a cab. Thankfully, traffic was super light (the only traffic we ran into was on account of the pouring rain), so it only took about 30 minutes to get there. I was just walking through the door when I heard my name.

"Miss…Swan?" the receptionist called.

"Right here" was my simple response.

The woman smiled kindly. "Follow me please," she requested while she led me down the hall.

"Thanks."

We walked in silence for an estimated twenty-two seconds when we appeared suddenly in front of a big white room. "Here it is," the scrub-clad woman told me. "The doctor will be in…" She checked her watch. "In about three minutes."

I thanked herm and she smiled in response before walking out the door.

It seemed as though no time at all had passed when the door opened, revealing who appeared to be a male model. He had glowing blonde hair, and translucent pale skin, and eyes so piercingly beautiful it was amazing I didn't melt.

"Welcome." The man smiled kindly. "You must be"- he checked his clipboard- "Bella Swan."

"The very same," I managed.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." The beautiful smile never disappeared.

"Cullen…" I thought out loud. "That sounds so familiar."

"Well, you may know my children," the man mused. "One of them, in fact, is here with me now. He's studying to be the third generation of Cullen men to be a surgeon." The smile only got bigger. "Shall I introduce you, see if you know him?" Dr. Cullen stuck his head out the door and called, "Edward?"

After a moment, a very familiar man walked in.

I froze.


	10. Just Forget Carried Away

U will never guess

U will never guess. My computer broke down nd now im using my mums work computer im not evn supposd 2 b on nd shel kil me if she catchs me so im sry bout the bad grammr but I gotta make this quick. Screw the writers block ill write wat I cn when I get back home. Im away now bt ill be back nxt week nd ill upload then. K? luv ya all and u cn all just ditch carried away if u want bc im so terrible…crap here comes my mum!!


	11. Don't Jump

**note: i was just listening to "don't jump" by tokio hotel (my favorite band EVER), and because i couldn't think of a better chapter title and i LOVE THAT SONG, that explains the odd chap title. **

**how awesome am i?? awesome. that's how awesome. and would you like to know why? because even though i have writers sniffles (that horrible aftermath of writers block, sort of like a small cold after having the flu), even though i am turning 16 TOMORROW and have more planning for my sweet 16 than i ever thought possible, even though my bedroom is so hot right now that i literally cannot breathe and i have actually paid my 9-year-old stepbrother 10 to stand over me and fan me and occasionally spritz (how the french toast do i spell that? is it even a word?) some water on me (note the OCCASIONALLY so as not to disrupt the gentle workings of my stepsister's beautiful macbook air, which for the reader's benefit is the sexiest computer on earth), i am sitting here typing for you. even though i had an AMAZING chapter written out, i lost my notebook (how responsible am i…), even though i have to use my stepsister's gorgeous computer WITHOUT PERMISSION, i am sitting here typing for you. guess who's proud of herself? me! but enough about her- ahem, me, why am i referring to myself in the 3****rd**** person now?!- and let's get own (i deliberately typed "own" for pronunciation reasons) with the story!!**

**as is recent custom, i'd like to dedicate this chapter to mistresselektra (check out her AMAZING fic, Blackbird Fly), because her story gave me the courage to open up about how one of my siblings grew up, and some of the disorders i've struggled with. mistresselektra, if you're reading this, thank you with all my heart. i'd have never been able to share the hardships i've endured with out your emotional, moving story. my entire family, mum especially, thanks you for everything. (please note, for all who will accuse me of plagiarism, I had the idea for the M-rated stuff long before I found her story, I swear to God.) also, i'd like to thank MusicADD for her influence on the story. her review DRAMATICALLY changed the direction of the story. everybody give her cookies. the more cookies she gets, the faster i update. xD**

**on a happier note, somebody in the following chapter is on their way to a severe ass-kicking!! yay!!**

BPOV

If I'd ever feared Jake before in my life, it was nothing compared to what I was anticipating now.

"I'm…what?" I asked Edward incredulously, even though I knew exactly what he'd said.

"Pregnant," he replied, his full lips now forming a hard line. He seemed somewhat irritable and tense, although my mind was a little too preoccupied at the moment to realize why. I was too busy thinking of everything that would happen. First, I get myself pregnant. Then, I have the baby. Next…well, what _would_ happen next? If he was capable of hurting me, imagine what he could do to a child. And beyond that, the odds of him being able to impregnate are probably dramatically due to his…substances…**a/n: that last sentence was the thing from MusicADD's review…props to you, girl, the entire story is better because of that review!!** So I was frightened that-

"Oh my God."

_I stood there, shivering. I was naked, cold, and very wet. _Why_ was he doing this?_

_I was frozen there, unable do anything. I was terrified, but I knew there was no way I could run now. He had me._

_I tensed up, waiting for the expected blow. But it never came. Instead, he began to run his hands all over me. I was so frightened. What was going on?_

_I tried to scream for the one who would make it better, the one who would save me, my own personal Superman. But I knew he wouldn't come…_

"Bella!" I heard someone scream as the white tiled floor came closer and closer to my face. I was about to make contact when something caught me just in time. I was grateful, and extremely confused. "Bella! Are you alright? Bella! Talk to me!"

It was Edward. He, in all his Abercrombie model glory, caught me. And man, was he toned…

STOP. NOW. We do _not _have those kinds of feelings about people we shared a night like _that_ with, especially when they're our _doctor…_our smooth, sleek-

Shut your trap, bitch.

Huh. Who knew cursing at myself could shut myself up so well.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me again. I nodded.

"Just a little shock, I suppose," I muttered, more to myself than to Edward. I realized that I was still in his arms. And what made me realize that, you may ask? Well, the fact that Edward's father had just walked in and was clearing his throat. That must look pretty damn wrong- his son, a doctor, cradling his pregnant patient. I was mostly sure that wasn't standard procedure.

"Edward?" Dr. Cullen senior asked. Edward moved as though he was about to put me down, but I had already leapt **a/n: is it lept, leapt or leaped? **from his arms. I turned about three different shades of red and looked, uncomfortably, to the eldest in the room and made a silly request: "Uh, Dr. Cullen?" Both doctors looked to me. Nice- I forgot they're both Dr. Cullen. Crap. "Er, senior?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Would it…may I…may I ask to speak to your s- um, Dr. Cullen junior alone for just a minute?" Obviously, Dr. Cullen senior was entirely opposed to the idea, but I was his patient, and clearly, Dr. Cullen was a great and giving doctor, so with a slight nod and a swift "of course", he left the room.

"Alright," I began nervously. I'm pregnant." Edward nodded, his lips again a tight line. "But my boyfriend…well, he's always had…" What do I say? A heroin addiction? Fuck, no. "…fertility issues."The look on Edward's face made it apparent that he wasn't following. "And the only other person with whom I…" We both winced. "Um, I mean, the only other candidate for fatherhood is…"

"Oh, sweet loving God."

**hah! how evil m i?**

**anyway, hope u liked it. also, i've been thinking. "carried away"? not so much. so guess what i'm having? a "let's rename the story" contest. just submit a review with a name you think would be appropriate, and then i'll pick my fave. thank you all! remember: i can't update till it's renamed, so get crackin' on those names!!**

**dove chocolate ice cream (that is some damn good stuff) for reviewers. :)**


	12. That's How You Know It's Love

who's awesome

**who's awesome? i'm awesome. it's only 2DAYS after my last update, and already I've begun typing. wahoo! also, if u haven't noticed, my amazing friend baby face taylor gave me the fantabulous idea for the title. I luffles it. and I hate that word. so baby face, this chapter is dedicated to you. also, for another dedication, a fantastic reviewer soyovita deserves a mention- you are one of the ONLY people who gave me a title suggestion, and you made me aware of how unrealistic my story is…and u luv dove ice cream. that, in itself, is a grace.**

**so get to reading, people! whatcha waitin' fo'! (im talking like my stepbrother…luv u kevin!)**

**NOTE: THIS IS GOING TO BE AN **_**EXTREMELY **_**SHORT CHAPPIE BECAUSE I GTG REALLY SOON. BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING, SO…**

EPOV

Did I just say that out loud?!

"…Yeah," Bella replied awkwardly to my humiliating outburst. "So, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you know what I'm hinting at, so…"

I nodded, awestruck. God almighty. "Um, yes. I do. So, uhm, how do you…" I tried to sound as businesslike as possible. "How do you want to approach this?"

Bella looked miserable. "I…well, I think…I'm going to need-"

"Dad! What is it! I came as soon as you ca-" Alice burst through the door with Jasper in tow. Suddenly, however, her eyes locked with Bella's and she gasped. "Oh Lord." Clearly, Bella's shocked and somewhat offended expression- and my death glare, perhaps- tipped her off to the fact that that was quite rude. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Bella. I just- I hadn't expected to see you here."

Bella nodded. "I know. It's okay, I hadn't…expected you to be here, either." She smiled and oh God, was it impossibly beautiful. I actually gasped, damn me. I bit my lip to hide the intake of oxygen as soon as I…took in oxygen…but it was too late- Alice had noticed me and glanced at me, knowingly. I burned red. That girl knew me too well. "Actually, this entire thing is a huge coincidence." I grinned, immediately forgetting my embarrassment. Bella's effect on me was both magical and shocking- the fact that I could go from feeling like crap one minute and then literally feel my spirits lift as she smiles is unbelievable. That's how you know it's love.

"It is a shock," I agreed, and Bella laughed. I adored that I could put that gorgeous smile on her face. "So, how is everybody?"

"We're great, thanks," Alice replied, and Jasper nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"Uh, well," she began, then looked at me. Her beautiful expression was partial fear and partial amusement- I felt as though we shared an inside joke…even though screwing somebody then having her walk away pregnant is hardly a laughing matter…God I feel sick.

"I may have accidentally…" I began, but to my surprise, Bella laughed.

"I'm sorry," she gasped through the laughter, "just…the way you started…an accident isn't really…" And I had to join in too. After a few minutes, we had calmed down and I had a very confused looking sister and a somewhat frightened-looking Jasper.

"Okay," I said once the laughter had ceased. "The thing is…she's pregnant."

Alice looked shocked. "Seriously?" she whispered. Bella nodded.

Of all the ways she could have reacted, however, Alice opted to grin, squeal, and squeeze Bella. "Congratulations!! Welcome to the family!" Then she ran to hug me. Just then, however- perfect timing- the door swung open and Rose ran in.

"Hey, sorry we're late," she panted. She'd clearly been running. "We were stuck-" But she stopped when she saw Bella staring behind her, shocked frozen. "Is…she okay?" Silence.

"Isabel?"

**what'd u think?? Luv? Review!! Sorry bout the abrupt ending- I gtg like, now. **


	13. Gay Drugs, Hearings and MurderOh My

**Oh my LAWD. You guys are amazing. A-fucking-mazing. I absolutely adore you all, and your reviews. Thank you all SO much! You made my day! I would especially like to thank Dancer of the Dark for being the ONLY reviewer to guess what the hell was behind Rose that flipped Bella out of her seat. Also, my other dedication is to Lianna Weschester. You got some damn imagination, girl!! **

**Okay, so, since I'm evil, I've decided to torture you all to the point of insanity. So, go on now, read!!**

**Oh wait, one last thing: I've removed the disclaimer from my page. Decided I'll just do it here from now on.**

**Disclaimer: We can't all be as creative as Stephenie Meyer, but some of us do have muffins. One of those someones would be me. I have a muffin and it's pretty damn good. Banana, nuts, and chocolate chips. Yay!**

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER DONE HEROIN, I SWEAR, SO I HAVE **_**NO **_**IDEA OF THE EFFECTS OF INJECTING IT, SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANYTHING THAT'S UNREALISTIC OR INCORRECT.**

JPOV

"Hey, man," I addressed Sam Uley, the leader of this whole club thing. He's my man. My buddy. My home slice. "Where'd you get this shit?"

"Same place as always, that guy on the shrooms," was the reply. "He's always loaded when I find 'im, and his turtle's always fucked up anyway, if ya know what I mean." We all giggled.

"Hey, Leah," Seth chuckled. "You lookin' fine. How's about you and me go grab some a that alligator shit you're always talking about?"

"I told you, Seth, I ain't sleepin' with you no more," his sister replied. "Not since I took Jacob off 'is ho girlfriend."

"Dude, you're sleepin' with Leah?" Seth asked me, sounding pained. Then he turned to her. "How could you? My own brother?"

Embry thought for a second. "No, man, I'm almost certain she's your sister."

"How's that possible?" Seth asked in reply. "She's sleeping with Jacob!"

"So? How the fuck does that make her a brother?" Paul questioned.

"Well," Seth responded. "Isn't Jacob gay?"

I was stung. Fuckin' stung. "Man! What the hell would you make say that?" I slurred. The medicine had that effect on people- you didn't know what you were saying and often scrambled words. Well, that's how it worked on me, anyway.

"But didn't you just sleep with Jared?" Paul asked.

I snorted. "Proves nothing."

TanPOV

Okay, somebody's gonna die.

If I don't get a call from my punk ass boyfriend in the next three seconds, I will kill him.

Three…

Two…

Goodbye, Edward.

JamPOV

This is getting…effing _ridiculous…_they've called off my damn hearing…_three effing times_ already…if I don't get the fuck outta here…I'm gonna go insane…

One thing I know…with total sureness…when I leave here…I'm gonna _kill_ Bella Swan…

**HAH.**

**I JUST DECIDED TO DO THAT, SOLELY BECAUSE I'M EVIL.**

**(That, and the fact that I'm far too tired to type a real chapter…)**

**So, what did you think? I hope you all liked it. Thanks again for the amazing reviews. Tell me exactly what you think!! And BTW, this was **_**not **_**a filler. It was just to give you a sneak of what's to come. Also, I need help!! What the hell is supposed to come next??**

**That's where you come in. **

**All you need to do is, give me a short summary of what you think should happen in a review, so that the story is exactly what the people want. Please note that because I am so desperate for help, reviews not containing summary help WILL NOT be replied to. Sorry guys- response from a busy woman comes at a price.:)**

**Love you all! Give me those damn summaries, people!!**

**X's, **

**Locos**


	14. Stay With Me

**stay with me: dont know who it's by, but when i was typing up the last line of this chappie i thought of that song, so there u go.**

**Whats up, people! hows it goin'. I really have nothing to say except…no. I really have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: u think I look like stehpenie meyer? I get that all the time….that was a load of crap. I don't look like stephenie meyer…except the nose…we both have noses…so sadly, I own twilight not. I do, however, own a twilight t-shirt, which I wear with my beautiful tokio hotel skirt and pink converse…it's coolish. **

**Anyway.**

BPOV

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my emotions were emitted from my eyes instead as I began to cry.

"Oh…my God," he said to me as he took me in. I thought I heard Edward's teeth clink together, but I couldn't be sure. I would imagine Rosalie being somewhat annoyed that Emmett was staring at me, but she had the wrong idea entirely. "Isabel?" he repeated, and I nodded in response.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to bawl and I ran into his huge muscular arms. (Where the hell did those come from?) I soaked his shoulder and I could swear I felt some moisture on my own. My gosh, was he crying?

Rosalie seethed. "Okay, anybody wanna tell me what the _fuck _is going on here?" she growled.

Emmett and I broke apart almost immediately. "I…I'm sorry," I stammered, "but I was…"

"Just happy to see an old friend," Emmett finished for me. I managed a small smile which he returned. I hadn't realized how much I missed that goofy grin until just now.

"Old friend?" Edward asked in confusion. I nodded. He looked at me, his eyes full of perplexity **is that a word? lol. **I was suddenly overwhelmed by the beauty of his green eyes. God, I was so full of emotion right now. I was thrilled to see Emmett, I was confused as to what the hell I was going to do about that baby (which I don't even want to think about), I was afraid of what Jake would say if I wasn't home soon…and then there was that indescribable emotion. I couldn't put words to what I was feeling. It was every time I looked at Edward…I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my heart began to race, and my fingers tingled inexplicably. I tried to mentally wave it off, saying to myself that it was just weird pregnancy hormones, but then I just…I couldn't. Because in that instant, I realized that I was lying to myself. God, those green eyes…

My fantasy was interrupted by Edward. "Bella?" he said my name in the form of

question. "You okay?" Clearly, my spaciness was worrying him. I turned red and

nodded.

"So, how exactly do you two know each other?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. I froze. So did Emmett. This was not expected.

"Uh…" he began, clearly having no idea what to say. "Well, Bella and I sort of-"

"Emmett is my brother," I stated firmly. And nearly passed out.

EPOV

Okay, she did not just say that.

"Your…what?" Alice asked, her voice a mixture of both confusion and suspicion. "Emmett, why didn't you…"

"Because I wasn't supposed to," he rushed to explain. Upon receiving more incredulous stares, he added, "I mean, I wasn't not _supposed _to, I just…see, it was hard because…"

"It's a long, painful story," Bella finished for him, and he looked grateful. "So it was probably best that he didn't tell you." Emmett nodded quickly.

"…Oh," I replied after a long, awkward pause. "Well then, um…"

"So, if we could all, er…" Bella began, trying to find words. "Um, is it alright if I speak to Edward? A…alone?" She looked at me and, turning red, added, "Alone?" quietly.

Everybody nodded and they all quickly left the room. "So, uh," I started awkwardly. "What…did you need to…umm…"

"I'm going to get right to the point," she stated. "I'm going to need an abortion. Like, soon."

She wanted _what?_

"Ms. Swan…um, Bella…um, are you sure?" I stammered.

Bella looked miserable, but nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

I stared at her. "Okay," I finally said. "Okay, yes. Um, yeah, I can…"

"One thing, though," she interrupted my idiotic rant. I nodded and had to resist saying "anything". "I need…I need you to be there."

**soooo? what do u think? review pls!  
also- I have a stepsister named Lilac, and she is the biggest idiot in the face of the earth. well, she typed up chapter 12, and if u'll notice, she typed up "my parents" which I SPECIFICALLY told her NOT to do. so please disregard that.**

**otherwise, I have nothing to say. later!**


	15. With Me Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No, literally, I don't own Twilight- the copy I read was from the library. (sigh) also, yes, I got this scene from Juno, kind of…well, it's inspired by juno…**

**wats up people!! i love u guys so much. i got such an amazing reaction to that last chapter. so this one's dedicated to everybody who begged me not to get bella an abortion. i also have a special dedication to peaches-the-bitchy-ho-killer, not only because your name never ceases to crack me up but also u are one of my FAVORITE authors for your story Edward vs. Jacob. you never fail to amuse. oh, and i reposted your gay profile thing- it's awesome!!**

**lotsa love. read.**

EPOV

"I need…I need you to be there." Oh God.

Before that moment, I'd had more emotions than I knew what to do with: love (for obvious reasons), shock at the abortion, and a deep pain.

Because I think I wanted the baby.

It's terribly selfish, I know, but imagine this: the only connection you have to the girl you love is a living thing which that girl now wants to kill. Can you imagine? No. You can't. Well, actually, I don't know that. But most- you know what? I'm talking to myself again.

"Um" was all I could think of to say, so I spoke the word just to break the silence. "Well, here's the thing, I…I want to help, but-"

"I don't need help," she quickly interrupted. Bella quickly turned a beautiful shade of red. "I mean…what I meant was, I just want you to be there because…"

Well, I think I zoned out. Because what I heard next was "because I love you". And then she kissed me, and oh my God, did she kiss me. And suddenly she started screaming my name as if we were-

"Edward!" I heard. "Hello? Ed…Dr. Cullen…hello?" I zoned back in to realize that I had, in fact, spaced, and now I was facing a very confused Bella. **i'm sorry u guys- i couldn't resist. all in good time, my impatient friends!**

"Oh, erm," I said quietly, turning red. "I'm sorry, I uh…must have missed that…"

"I said because the baby is…" she looked as though she were searching for words. "It's _of _you, too, so I just thought-"

"Yes," I quickly stated.

Bella looked confused. "What?"

"Yes, I'll come. I'll be there with you."

"Oh…okay…um, when are you available?" she asked. I thought for a moment. "Uh, I can get you one today, if you need." **a/n i know that's unrealistic but its more convenient for me so…xD**

Bella's expression was a mixture of pain and relief. "Thank you so much, Edw- um, Dr. Cullen…um…"

"Uh, if it's more convenient, you may call me Edward," I offered. I don't know why, but I liked the idea of her calling me by my first name. It was more personal and it made us seem…I don't know. Closer.

Bella smiled a tiny grin. "Thank you."

**a few hours later, at the abortion room…thingy…**

BPOV

Oh God. I was freaking out. I mean, where was Jacob? What if he found out I was here? And Edward was here, and…

Not that that was anything compared to the fact that I was about to kill a baby.

"Bella," Edward said for the millionth time. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

I know it should be annoying that he _kept _saying that, but it was sort of sweet, in a way. I nodded. "I'm sure, Edward." Even though it was a huge load of crap. I wasn't ready at all. I kept thinking about that girl who I'd seen outside, protesting abortions. "Every baby wants to get borned!!" **i tried to change it up a little bit…u wont get the rest of this scene if u haven't seen juno. **She had even told me they had…_finger nails. _Seriously. Finger nails.

Suddenly, a wave of paranoia washed over me and all I could think of _was _finger nails. The weird punky girl at the front desk with black nails which she was drawing on with silver Sharpie; the hairy lady who kept scratching her arm and the weird sound it made as her nails rubbed against the hair; the big guy reading a magazine who kept tapping his fingers against the table; and the woman he was with who kept tapping her fingers together…all these things made me sick.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. As if for the first time, I realized what I was doing. And unthinkingly, I ran out.

Really- I just tore out the door, holding back tears. I heard Edward chasing after me, calling my name, but I didn't stop. So when I finally emerged from the tiny brick building, I leaned against the wall, sat down, and cried.

Edward finally found me. He put his arm around me, and I cried into his shoulder. And suddenly, I realized exactly what that emotion I had towards Edward was.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

It was all very sudden: I realized how selfish I was. He was so sweet, always thinking of me, and I was just taking him for granted. He kept trying to see if I was okay, making sure I was doing exactly what I thought best, and I never thanked him.

I turned up to him, opened my mouth to tell him how I felt and-

Well, that was _extremely _unexpected.

EPOV

As soon as I saw Bella take off, and I heard the whimpering of a beautiful girl trying to hold back tears, I knew exactly what had happened. Bella had wanted to cancel her abortion. I had always had a feeling that this is the way it would happen, but even I (I who was in love with her) couldn't have guessed that she was that amazing. She was devastated.

I ran after her, calling her name. Finally, I found her. She was sitting against the wall, crying into her knees. Seeing her like this was breaking me in half.

I went over to her as quickly as I could and- stupid, stupid, STUPID Edward- held her. I thought she'd push me away, call me a perv and then have me arrested.

Which is exactly why I was so surprised that she leaned into me.

It was a simple gesture, really, the way she cried into me, but it was so sweet that it thrilled me. I decided that I'd be contented to do nothing but hold her, here, for the rest of eternity. Doing nothing but hugging her.

I would, I swear! Stop_ looking _at me like that!

Suddenly, Bella looked at me, her mouth open slightly. And suddenly, in that instant, I lost all control of myself. So without being able to stop myself…

…I kissed her.

Quickly, she pulled away, completely shocked.

_Crap!!_

But suddenly, Bella grabbed my collar, and pulled me into another kiss.

And in that moment, I realized three things:

I wanted the baby for reasons beyond wanting Bella.

Bella wanted the baby for reasons beyond its finger nails.

Bella Swan belonged with me…forever.

**aahh!! did u like it? see, i had this great idea for their kiss scene, but then i thought this worked so well so…anyway, review!**


	16. And Now It's Time To Say Goodbye

Dear fans,

Dear fans,

I regret that I need to tell you this. Due to situations beyond my control, the story "One Thing Leads to Another" must be closed. As I said, I can't control this. Please know that it is for the best, and although I can't tell you why, because it is a personal reason, remember that it will be beneficial to many people in the end.

I also would like to thank you all. You put up with my pathetic writing, my infinite author's notes and my ever-changing plot. That has meant the world to me. You have given me more confidence than I'd ever thought I'd have. I stood up to the school bully, simply because, through your amazing reviews and praise, I had the courage to fight back when he harassed my friend…that bully doesn't bother her anymore.

Also, please know that I am crying as I write this. It breaks my heart to have to end my story- my precious baby-, but I hope you all trust this annoyingly unreliable author enough to realize that the best decision for all of us is closing this story.

Thank you so much for all your love and praise. It has meant everything to me and someday all of you are going to be famous writers, or whatever your dream is. I love you all, and I thank you for your never-ending patience and understanding. I implore that you trust me to know that this is the absolute best decision.

Love,

Loco-motion

PS- if you care, my story "La Scuola per le Creature Mitiche" is to be passed onto my real-life friend, so if you want to read it, it'll be there soon.

PPS- I just want to say again how much you all mean to me, and I know I'm going to hell for doing this to you. I hope dedicating my first book to all of you could possibly get me in with the Big Man.


	17. One Last Goodbye

Dear fans,

Dear fans,

No, this is not another chapter. This is to inform all you angry fans of why I cancelled the story. Originally, I decided to keep it secret because it really isn't anybody's business (it's personal), but you all begged and so I am giving.

A while ago, I saw the movie "Untraceable". I don't know if you've seen it, but it's about computer hackers and how they can get all your info just by pressing a few buttons. Well, I, as you may or may not know, suffer from a variety of mental disorders, including (but not only) diagnosed paranoia/stress, OCD, CPD (chronic panic disorder), anxiety, depression and bipolar disorder. Well, after seeing that movie, I was scared beyond belief. I am 16 years old and was so terrified by that film that I may never be able to touch a computer again. (I am writing this out on paper and my amazing stepbrother who takes such good care of his crazy older stepsister is typing it.) Whenever we use laptops in school, I am sent to the guidance counselor or taken home. I know, you probably all think I'm a freak, right? Yeah, well, that's what everybody thinks. But you asked.

So sorry about the story. If you want to know, however, it turns out that James was Bella's abusive childhood kidnapper who physically, mentally and sexually abused her. Her parents died in a freak accident only months before. Emmett is, in fact, Bella's older brother, though they obviously lost contact after her abduction. She escaped at the age of 18 and James, knowing he'd be turned in and jailed, jumped in front of a train.

Jacob was next. They were a perfectly happy couple until 3 years after they started dating, at which time he lost his best friend Quil to a drive-by shooting, and a year and a half later, he lost his wheelchair-using, cancer-stricken father to a cancerous brain tumor. He began taking drugs and beating Bella. The first time, it was an accident: he had been injecting heroin in their apartment, and Bella caught him. He tried to push her off him, but she kept trying to take the needle from him. He threw her against the wall.

As far as Edward, she does love him, and it's very simple: they keep the baby. About 7 months into the pregnancy, however, Bella has been living with Edward uptown and Jacob had been in Philly with his sister for rehab, Jake and his gang go and try to fight Edward, Emmett and Jasper, the 3 of whom kick some ass.

Edward and Bella have the baby, name her Pippa, and move to Florida where Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett move soon thereafter. They live a long and happy life together and, after Carlisle's retirement, he and Esme join the 6 of them in Tampa. Obviously, there is no divorce, and Bella and Edward have 4 more children: their 2nd oldest, Thomas; the twins, Renee and Lola; and the youngest, Charlie. Alice and Jasper have 2: Daisy and Susanna (old-fashioned names because Jasper was big on the Civil War). Emmett and Rosalie, on the other hand, give birth to TRIPLETS- all boys. Dear God.

So you may be wondering what happened to Jake. He and his gang are busted for battery and possession and use of illegal substances, Sam Uley is busted for dealing and Jacob is taken in for rape (technically, when he had sex with Bella without her verbal consent, that is legally rape) and beating his significant other. They are all jailed for life except Seth and Leah Clearwater, because they didn't hurt anybody physically (they weren't involved in the fight, Leah for obvious reasons and Seth being so young), and they weren't involved with drugs for nearly as long as the others, so they were given a 5-year sentence for possession, use and one-time dealing, and a 6-month non-optional rehab and therapy course.

I hope that helped you. I couldn't sleep at night because of this story, and I just wanted to give you all what you wanted.

Love,

Poppy (AKA Loco-motion)


End file.
